You're Never Really Alone
by Leopardstar32
Summary: When Edward and his family leave on one of the regular hunting trips Bella meets some interesting people but they aren't human... or vampire... bad sum... all orignial pairings... and lots of new characters! :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters they are owned by the Magnificent Stephanie Meyer !! I do however own Alice, Taylor, and Avana Stavarsky, George and Shawn Madrygo-Strickland, Kyle, Peter, and Chris Smith, Catie and Julia Starsong, and Paul and Misty Morgan, and Jimmy, Cale, Zach, and Brad Toma. I also own the idea of the Nine Stars and Four Moons… Thanks!!**

**Chapter 1 **

Just another normal day, or is it?

Bella POV

It was another one of those weekends when Edward and his family went out hunting. So in the wake of an Edward less weekend I figured I could get some chores done; starting with a well needed grocery trip. I grabbed my keys off of the maple wood table by the door and pulled my white coat off of the coat rack before stepping out of the front door and into the rainy outdoors. Typical Forks… it was cloudy and pouring rain. I walked up to my old red pickup truck and opened the door slowly. I sat in the seat and closed the door behind me before putting the key into the ignition. I turned the key and the engine gave a deafening roar. I backed out of the driveway and headed down the windy road to the grocery store. I turned the radio on to my favorite station.

"Here's the new Stravarsky Sister's song Starry Night," The radio announcer said as a new song with an upbeat tempo started. I don't usually turn up the volume really loud, but there's something about the Stavarsky Sister's voices that made me want to listen. Their voices were just so beautiful and each one was unique. I turned left into the larger than needed grocery store parking lot. Once I found an empty parking spot I turned off the car. I pulled my hood over my head and dropped my keys into my small tan purse. I hopped out of the car and ran all the way over to the overhang by the entrance to the 

grocery store to grab a cart. It seemed like it was raining more than it was earlier… I started with the produce section. I glanced quickly at my list.

Red peppers

Green Peppers

Tomatoes

Pasta

Lettuce

Carrots

Salad dressing

Spices

I looked over the produce to find what I needed to make a spaghetti sauce for tomorrow night. I heard some people screaming nearby. Not like that 'terrified run for your life' type screaming but the 'I am way excited' type screaming. I figured a bunch of girls saw a real hot guy or something so I kept shopping. When I had finally gotten the last thing on my list I went over to the checkout counter. I flipped through a magazine while I waited.

"Alice and Taylor Stavarsky?!" The cashier asked in a shocked voice. I looked to see he was talking to two five foot seven, thin girls. One with golden blonde hair and golden tan skin. The other with strawberry orange hair and orangey tan skin.

"Yes, Hello sir," Alice answered politely in a silky smooth voice.

"Wow! What brings such radiant pop stars like you two to Forks?" He asked.

"We are going camping with the Tomas so we needed to stop by and get some camping food," Taylor answered in her velvety voice.

"That's great! So all the Tomas going with you?" He asked.

"Yes," Alice answered sweetly. The bag boy was staring at the two sisters in astonishment. Taylor turned to look at him and she smiled. The boy took a startled step back and blushed.

"Are you girls excited for the world tour with Cale, Zach, and Brad Toma?" The cashier asked.

"Yes! We are so beyond excited!" Alice squealed. Wow! Is it an Alice thing to squeal?

"We just wanted some calm down time camping before we start the tour ;ate this fall," Taylor added.

"You're total comes to fifty-five forty-seven," The cashier said with a smile. Alice handed him a credit card.

"Umm… can I get an autograph?" The bag boy asked nervously.

"Of course you can!" Alice and Taylor said together. They each took a pen and signed a piece of paper that the boy was holding. He took out his phone and took a picture of both sisters and thanked them kindly.

"Hey, it's cool with us! We love seeing fans around," Alice said with a smile that would make any guy die. The cashier handed Alice the receipt and wished them a good rest of the day. Alice and Taylor each grabbed two bags and walked out the doors. I placed my cart at the end of the counter by the cash register. The cashier smiled at me and began scanning the items.

"Wow! It's not every day you see big pop stars like the Starvarky sisters," He said in a shocked tone.

"I know. It seems odd that they'd be around here," I added.

"I don't think Tomas will ever forget today," The cashier motioned over to the teenage bag boy who was busily calling his friends to brag about what had just happened. I thanked the cashier quickly as I pushed the cart through the rain all the way to my car. I put the three grocery bags in the back seat and hopped into the front seat. I started the car and drove back down the road to my house. It was raining even harder now and a light fog had settled in. I let my mind wander to thoughts of Edward. How good it felt when he kissed me and held me in his arms. That's when I heard the tires screech. I lost control of the steering wheel and the car lurched sideways off the side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters they are owned by the Magnificent Stephanie Meyer !! I do however own Alice, Taylor, and Avana Stavarsky, George and Shawn Madrygo-Strickland, Kyle, Peter, and Chris Smith, Catie and Julia Starsong, and Paul and Misty Morgan, and Jimmy, Cale, Zach, and Brad Toma. I also own the idea of the Nine Stars and Four Moons… Thanks!!**

**Chapter 2**

Vampires, werewolves, and what else?

Bella's POV

I screamed as the car rolled down the small hill. A tree finally brought my car to a stop. I didn't want to move I could feel my warm blood drip down my face. I looked down quickly only to see my own blood stained all over my hands and clothes. Small shards of glass were imbedded in the skin on my arms and legs. I heard the sound of metal crunching as my car door was ripped off. I closed my eyes as a pair of cold arms pulled me out of the car wreck.

"Edward?" I muttered. I heard an angelic feminine laugh.

"No, Kindred," The voice answered. My eyes flew open as I looked up at the person that had "saved" me from the car wreck. She was tall, thin, and had pale white skin. Her eyes were black as a starless night, and the lower half was framed by dark circles. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"What a lovely meal you'll be," Kindred laughed, as her dark chestnut wavy hair framed her beautiful face. She leaned forward to bit my neck. It's all over! A deafening roar distracted Kindred long enough for a blur of yellow and black to knock her off me. A tiger, twice the size of a normal tiger, with large white feathery wings stood between Kindred and I.

"Leopardstar?! How dare you interrupt my meal?" Kindred hissed.

"Because this human is innocent and not worthy to be killed, young one," a silky feminine voice answered. I watched as a leopard, twice the size of a normal leopard, with feathery lavender wings pinned down the struggling Kindred.

"Back off now, Leopardstar!" Kindred growled.

"You aren't in the right position to make threats," Leopardstar answered. Her paws caught fire and she moved a single paw to the spot where Kindred heart should be. Kindred shrieked as the fire burned her. The leopard snarled at which point I closed my eyes. CRACK! The shrieking was cut off abruptly. I could feel a heavy black fog wrapping itself around my mind... I didn't fight it…. I let it take over.

"I think she should be ok now," A familiar voice said.

"The shot should've fixed her," Another familiar voice added.

"The wounds are closed," The first person pointed out. I opened my eyes slowly. There was a girl standing against a tree, while the other girl sat on a low branch. I sat up and looked at my arms; all the cuts I had were gone. Like nothing had ever happened. Even the blood was gone. The blonde girl went from sitting in the tree to standing right next to me in less than half a second.

"Are you alright, Bella?" The blonde girl asked. It was Alice Stavarsky and her sister Taylor.

"Yes," I mumbled. This time I got a good look at Alice. Her long golden blonde hair had a black headband pulling it back. She had flawless golden tan skin and a perfect figure. Her eyes were 

pools of liquid emerald and they were expertly outlined in black eyeliner. Her perfect lush eyelashes were amplified by mascara. She wore sliver eye shadow mixed with black to further enhance the beauty of her eyes. She was wearing light blue jeans and a long sleeve leopard print v-neck, with a black tank top underneath. The blue jacket with the white faux fur collar she had on earlier was gone. Taylor had her long strawberry orange hair curled slightly, so it fell down framing her beautiful face. She had flawless orangey tan skin and a perfect figure as well. She had emerald eyes like Alice, but they were lighter in color. She had expertly outlined her eyes in black eyeliner and had gone a little more lightly with the mascara. She had used a pale purple eye shadow to bring out her eyes even more. She was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a forest green jacket with a brown faux fur collar. In reality both girls were easily prettier than Rosalie.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got in a car accident," Taylor answered simply.

"But Kindred?" I asked nervously.

"She's dead," Alice answered calmly.

"But the tiger and the leopard?" I asked cautiously.

"They are here. You're safe," Taylor added calmly.

"Where?" I asked nervously. Alice and Taylor laughed; the sound was so musical, so not human. Alice's skin melted into leopard spots and giant lavender wings grew from her back. Before I knew it where she had just been standing was the winged leopard.

"You?!" I said in absolute terror. I stood up ready to run. Where would I go? It didn't matter these 'things' killed Kindred, a vampire, without even trying. I took off running as fast as I could. I was looking back until I ran right into Taylor.

"Whoa there. Where are you going?" Taylor asked. I turned to run but the winged leopard was siting in an evergreen tree watching me.

"Calm down," Alice said calmly. "We're the good ones." How did they expect me to believe they were the good ones?

"You can trust us, Bella. If we were bad we would've let Kindred eat you for lunch," Taylor said sweetly.

"Wait? Can you read my mind?" I asked in astonishment. How could they when no one else could?

"Yes, we both can," Alice answered.

"What are you?" I asked curiously. So they weren't human, or vampires, and definitely not werewolves. So what were they exactly?

"I'm Leopardstar, leader of the legendary Nine Stars, and this is Tigrisstar the co-leader, my valued advisor as well," Alice explained. She yawned exposing her sharp leopard teeth and then grinned. "We may not be a legend to most humans but to the other magical creatures we are."

"Before you waste air asking the Nine Stars are nine super humans. Each has an animal associated with them as well as a "human" form. We all have super speed, super strength, and we can shape shift. But like any other creature we each have a specific power to us," Taylor added.

"But that doesn't explain my wounds," I pointed out.

"Our blood is different from other people's blood. If you haven't already guessed we are somewhat immortal, not like a vampire though. We can be killed a certain number of times and still recover, thanks to our rejuvenation of course. But until then we all stay frozen once we reach the physical age of eighteen. Most of our organs shut down completely, but we still bleed. Our blood is silver and it carries the trait of rejuvenation, so if we inject an injured person with our blood, they become fully healed from any wound or disease," Alice added.

"So your blood is the ultimate cure?" I asked.

"Yes. But we can't share it with those that don't know we are different," Taylor added.

"Why not?" I asked. They could heal everyone and they were too selfish to share.

"Because, there are things out there that can kill even us. And these things can't know who we really are. Or our families and the rest of the good magical creatures are at risk of death," Alice explained. "We aren't being selfish by not sharing. We have saved people discreetly before."

"I understand," I answered. "How long will you be in Forks?"

"The weekend," Alice answered. "Then we are off for a week at home before the world tour."

"Will I see you again soon?" I asked.

"You'll see plenty of Alice. Don't worry. A special gift of hers is to teleport, so you'll see more of her than you want," Taylor replied with a smile. Alice hissed and pulled her leopard ears against her head.

"You're just mad because I made you try on a bunch of nice clothes…" Alice answered with a smirk. Taylor laughed. Alice's fur blended back into skin as she stood up.

"Alright Bella, we have to leave now. Do you think you can make it back home without killing yourself?" Alice asked with a playful grin.

"Yes, I can walk back safely. Thanks. Thanks for everything," I answered.

"Walk? Who said anything about you walking back?" Alice asked.

"My car was totaled," I pointed out.

"Ok, suit yourself," Alice said with a smile that would make any guy's heart melt. She placed her hand on Taylor's shoulder and they both disappeared in thin air. Wow… the world famous Stavarsky sisters were legendary magical creatures. That makes me wonder if thousands of people out there are not what they appear to be. I started to walk up the hill. It was a long walk home, especially in the pouring rain. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. That's when I realized it wasn't my jacket; it was Alice's. I put my hand in the pocket, there was a note written in elegant handwriting.

Bella,

Keep my jacket; I get a new one almost every week. Your jacket was stained with blood and ripped horribly; otherwise you'd still have it. Sorry. Get home safely. Watch out on the slippery roads. Edward would freak if he lost you.

Alice Stavarsky

I sighed and walked towards the road. I stopped mid-stride. My truck was parked on the side of the road. It was in perfect condition; the windshield had been replaced and the tires looked like they could drive through a hurricane and not slip an inch. I was utterly shocked. But none the less I got into my car and started the engine. It didn't roar but it made a low purring sound. They had even replaced my engine. I drove down the street my mind full of questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters they are owned by the Magnificent Stephanie Meyer !! I do however own Alice, Taylor, and Avana Stavarsky, George and Shawn Madrygo-Strickland, Kyle, Peter, and Chris Smith, Catie and Julia Starsong, and Paul and Misty Morgan, and Jimmy, Cale, Zach, and Brad Toma. I also own the idea of the Nine Stars and Four Moons… Thanks!!**

Sorry it took so long to update!! I had school and then I got sick and urg! It just sucked… so this chapter has more about the Stavarsky sisters in it! I hope you like it! :D

**Chapter 3**

"Troubled times ahead"

Bella's POV

I drove down the quiet street to school. The weekend had finally ended and I would see Edward again today! I wasn't sure I should tell him about Alice and Taylor. I know he thinks I'm a danger magnet, but Alice and Taylor didn't seem like trouble… but I could be wrong. I had done some research on them last night. Their cover story was pretty impressive. They claimed that their parents died when they were one and they had lived in an orphanage in Australia until they turned ten. Then they stowed away on a ship to America and that's when they began singing on the streets to make enough money to afford staying in a motel at night. That was until Cale, Zach, and Brad Toma ran into them and decided that the three sisters should sing with them. I wondered why I had only met Taylor and Alice, but not Avana. I pulled into my usually parking spot just as Edward's silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot.

"Edward!" I shouted as I waved to him. He was by my side in less than a second; he pulled me into his arms. I sighed and gazed into his liquid gold eyes. He smiled that crooked smile and leaned down to press his lips gently against mine.

"How was your weekend?" Edward asked as he pulled away.

"Same as usual. I got some chores done and I watched some baseball with Charlie," I answered.

"Alright. So you didn't get in any danger this weekend?" He asked curiously.

"No, I told you just a normal weekend," I replied, hoping that he couldn't tell I was lying. He looked at me curiously but then shrugged. He walked me to my first class and then went to his own. All through my classes I wondered if I should tell Edward what really happened this weekend… I wondered why Alice and Taylor could read my mind when Edward couldn't. Could It be they were a stronger kind of superhuman? I'd have to ask them myself.

Alice Stavarsky's POV

I stood in front of my "family" in the middle of the forest in the mountains near Forks. I was getting ready to explain the very simple rules Avana, Taylor, and I had established. I knew Zach wouldn't even bother to argue, he never did. Cale would find something to complain about. Brad would try his best to cooperate. And well Jimmy… he was nine so… he pretty much had a mind of his own.

"We're camping the real way," I said. "Which means no electronics, no hair products or flat irons, no cell phones, no Ipods, and we are eating food cooked over a campfire."

_"Is she kidding?"_ Cale thought.

"No Cale, I'm dead serious," I answered with a grin.

_"I figured Cale would complain. This could be really fun!" _Brad thought.

_"Food cooked over a campfire? They don't even eat food!" _Cale protested loudly in his mind.

"Cale we are all aware that we don't eat 'human' food," Taylor answered flatly.

"I know but why would you make us suffer?" Cale asked.

"Because we're great cooks and it's a camping trip not a five star hotel with a five star restaurant," Avana said, as she sat down on a nearby log. She combed her fingers through her long jet black hair and started to hum a song that we had all written together.

"Look Cale, stop arguing. This will be fun," Zach smiled.

_"Of course he's gonna say that," _Cale thought curtly.

"Cale, we can hear you," I hissed.

"Sorry, but it's true," Cale replied simply.

"Sorry, that you don't love anyone the way I do Cale," Zach hissed. Cale stuck out his tongue and walked into the tent.

_"Way to start off the camping trip Cale,"_ Brad thought in annoyance. _"Alice, Taylor, and Avana just want us to have fun and Cale complains. Typical little brother."_

"Brad just because you were the first triplet born you think you're so much older than them," I laughed. Brad shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, Zach feels like the youngest because he was the last triplet," Brad pointed out.

"That's true," Zach added.

_"Alice?" _Avana asked.

_"Yea?_ I answered. Lucky for us the Nine Stars could all talk through their minds. It made it so much easier to keep track of everyone.

_"I'm getting sorta hungry," _Avana said flatly.

_"Yea I am too," _I answered.

"We'll be back later," I told Zach.

"Hunting?" He asked.

"Yea, we're all hungry," I said with a smile. Zach nodded and kissed my cheek really quick.

"Have fun," He said simply and then laughed.

"We will don't worry," I replied. Taylor and Avana were waiting for me by a large evergreen.

"Ready?" I asked. Both my 'sisters' nodded. I could feel my skin change and my body shift into my Star form. I loved being a leopard with wings. It was the greatest feeling in the world to fly and run over a hundred miles an hour as a giant leopard. I watched as Taylor became Tigrisstar. Avana's skin melted into the black fur of a wolf, twice the average size or a normal wolf. Her white feathery wings really contrasted with her black fur, and of course her ice blue eyes.

_"Let's go," _Avana hissed impatiently. I laughed and took off running. I smelled for the deer nearby. Here's the thing our diet is a mixture of everything really. Kind of like us. We see ourselves as our own species but we do share some things in common with other species out there. Like we can shape shift just like our shape shifter friends. And our diet, we ate meat, and well… drank blood… but it wasn't like vampires. We don't kill we drink as much as we can without harming the human and then move on. And we aren't venomous; we can't create more of our kind. It's just the nine of us and well the other four, but that's different. A loud growl tore me from my thoughts. I watched through Avana's eyes as she caught a large stag and started to eat contentedly. I couldn't help but laugh. I figured Taylor was already eating too, which left me to find something to eat. I smelled a group of deer nearby so I plowed 

forward. The deer didn't even have a chance to see me coming. I leaped claws outstretched at the largest one, taking it down in a split second. The other deer took off in a scared stampede as far away from me as they could. I ate quickly and stretched my wings. It wouldn't hurt to fly real quickly, but it was daytime I couldn't risk someone seeing us. I met up with Taylor and Avana in a small clearing.

"Everyone full?" I asked.

"Yea," Avana and Taylor answered together. I laughed but it was cut short.

_A thick black fog rolled over the mountains in the north and people were screaming. A monster with bright red eyes and sharp yellow fangs laughed maliciously. It was Johkel. He was finally coming to attack. Monsters from the shadow worlds attacked all the innocent humans and creatures of this planet. People were dying left and right. There was a girl standing alone near an old red Chevy pickup truck. Johkel came closer to her. He was going to kill her. She let out a loud scream and… _

"Alice!!" Avana yelled.

"I hate how your mind blocks out when you have visions," Taylor whined. "But I had a small vision to. He's coming isn't he?"

"Yes. And we have to go see Bella," I answered grimly.

"Why?" Avana asked.

"The world is in grave danger and so is she. Johkel is planning on killing her to get to her vampire friends. And well I think we need to call for backup," I answered.

"You mean from the other realms?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. Everyone. We are going to need all the help we can get," I answered. "We have two weeks to be ready."


End file.
